Taken By The Darkness
by Shaun Garin
Summary: [HP Book 2 xxxHOLiC Shorts Continuity]...Overpower it, destroy it, and then… take it into you, and embrace the darkness and make it your own...


Taken By the Darkness

Written by Shaun Garin

* * *

Ginny Weasley wasn't sure how she got into the odd store, or how turning a corner in Hogwarts had done such a thing. But one thing was for certain; she needed help.

The woman was gorgeous with a full figure, something Ginny was envious of at a young age. Two little girls ran around chanting happily while a black thing drank from a small cup. The only person who looked out of place was a bitter-looking Japanese boy who scampered from room to room with food, tea and some kind of wine.

"Come sit down for a spell," said the woman, her eyes twinkling and full of mischief. Ginny did so, clutching the book to her chest. "I see you have found something."

"Yes, I have," said Ginny, running one hand over the smooth leather surface of the diary. "I… I have to find out what's happening to me. But I'm afraid of telling anyone."

The woman nodded as she held out a hand. Timidly, Ginny placed the diary into her hands and she ran long slender fingers over the edge before flipping through it. "Mmm, I see," she said to herself. "The price will be a little steep, for what the book is doing to you."

Fear gripped Ginny's heart as she stared at the book. "It's doing something to me?" whispered Ginny, horrified that such an item could have a dark curse on it.

"Tell me, what do you know about horcruxes?" inquired the woman and Ginny had to say she had no idea what they were. The woman tapped her chin and said, "Do you have anything?"

"Um, these hair clips." Reaching up to her vivid red hair, she pulled the clips from their resting place, a butterfly in flight. The woman held out a hand and Ginny, despite her worry, handed it over to the woman. "Why did you want it?"

"Equal trade," said the woman, gesturing to the book as the boy scampered off to put the clips away. "Information for information first of all. A horcrux is a fragment of a soul, torn off at the time of death, in which this case was a murder. Possibly done when the soul was still young, it was born of hate and malice. Who did the diary say he was?"

"Er, Tom. Tom Riddle," said Ginny and the woman hissed through her teeth.

"Even now, Clow, you keep making life difficult for me," murmured the woman as she tapped the diary. "This Tom Riddle, killed someone and severed his soul into the diary. It is, in essence sucking on your soul, making your power his in order to live again."

Ginny went white and she buried her face in her hands. Vivid images of her at every deed of the Heir of Slytherin came to the fore and she wept. The girls tried to console her and soon, the shaking of her shoulders stopped. The woman sighed deeply as she turned over to the boy who stood, concerned. "Watanuki, go fetch an item for me. Mokona will show you where it is."

The boy nodded, running off as she turned over to Ginny and stroked a finger down her tear-streaked face. "There there child, you had no idea," whispered the woman. "I have just the thing to help you, but it will cost a dear price."

"What's the price?" hiccupped Ginny.

Yuuko looked at the book and said, "This book, in exchange for a part of your magic. You must take the item I give you, and fight the being that resides within the horcrux. Overpower it, destroy it, and then… take it into you, and embrace the darkness and make it your own."

Ginny's green eyes locked with the woman's serious black. "It is the only way, short of severing your own soul in twain by forcibly ripping the book's fragmented soul to the four winds."

"Will… I turn dark?" inquired Ginny shakily.

"There is no dark as you put it," whispered the woman, enfolding her into a hug. "There is duality; two sides of the same person. This soul is trying to force evil into your heart. You must combat it with good, shatter its grip and make it your own. But the price of part of your magic will lessen your strength in modern magic, so look to the sun and moon and learn of your people's rich history. Are you willing to do that, Ginny Weasley?"

Ginny nodded, swallowing hard. "I… I am. I'm ready."

The woman smiled as Watanuki returned with a item; a pyramid on a chain, the eye of Horus staring out into it. "Take this as a symbol of your change, use it to carve your way into the darkness and return triumphant. I expect great things from you."

Ginny held the golden item, cradling it in her hands before nodding. Yuuko took her payment and Ginny stood, a little light headed before she bade the woman goodbye, taking the diary and pendant with her. As she left, Watanuki turned to his employer and said, "Yuuko-san… will that item help her?"

"Who knows," shrugged Yuuko, "it's just a toy that caught my fancy a while ago." As Watanuki hit the ground in shock, she smiled, laughed and added, "BUT, if her heart is as strong as I think it is, she will be pleasantly surprised with the results."

* * *

Ginny Weasley threw the diary onto the couch, and she felt an overwhelming calm wash over her as she focused her magic, her very heart into the item which glowed a brilliant red light. "All right Tom… let's see what you've got." 


End file.
